FlatFooted Draft
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Mike is worried about the Draft and Chris has a off night with his dancing. Slash


_**Flat-Footed Draft**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE or DWTS**_

_**Summary- Mike is worried about the Draft and Chris has a off night with his dancing. Slash **_

_**It fallows after Dancing with a Relationship which was a sequel to **__**Harmonious Matrimony **__**but can be read seperatly. **_

**_So a little bit of a series, Harmonious Matrimony, Dancing With a Relationship and now Flat-Foot Draft - all has to do with Miz and Jeircho, through DWTS and WWE. _**

Mike sat in one of the locker rooms back stage, his head banged against the wall several times. He was sick, he felt like crap. His nerves were strung thin because of this stupid draft, creative was being a bitch and they wouldn't tell him whether he was to stay on Raw or would he be on Smackdown, they wanted to keep it secret until the end. Mike wrapped an arm around him nauseated stomach and prayed he could get through this night. His eyes snapped open when his phone vibrated, Alex who was sitting on a bench across the room tossed Mike his ringing Iphone, Mike caught it and answered.

"Hello?" His voice came out a soft whisper instead of the usual cockiness.

"Babe?"

"Chris." Mike sighed happy to hear his husband's voice, it made the butterflies that were threatening to choke him just disappear.

"Hey darling, how are ya?" Mike rubbed his hand across his cheeks, the tears were building in his eyes and he really just wanted to do nothing more then breakdown and cry. The locker room door opened and CM Punk stuck his head in, he eyes swept over to Mike before landing on his own boyfriend, he crooked a finger at Alex gesturing for him to come here. Alex waved to Mike a small wave before leaving with Punk.

"Mikey?" Mike snapped his attention back to Chris.

"Baby you okay?" Chris asked again. Mike shook his head, he wasn't okay.

"No, I-I miss you." The married couple hadn't seen each other in forever, what with Chris doing Dancing With The Stars and Mike had been in the UK the last couple of weeks for a tour with the WWE. The two had barely any contact by phone never mind actually in person.

"I miss you to. It's so good to hear from you." There was silence between them before a choked sob escaped Mike, a tear split over and rolled down his cheek.

"Mikey, baby don't cry." Chris felt his heart break, he young husband was in tears and he couldn't even hold him or comfort him other than through the phone. His dancing partner was seated across the room from him she raised an eyebrow at him in question but Chris paid her no mind.

"Mikey, baby not much longer and we can be together again. We can see each other soon." Mike cried some more and mumbled some tearful words that Chris didn't catch.

"Baby, you gotta speak English." Chris tried, trying to gain a laugh from his baby.

"I'm scared." Chris frowned

"Of what? The Draft?" Alex had called Chris earlier that day and told him of how Mike had been sick all night and how he was acting weird.

"What if I get drafted? I'm gonna loose my title. I don't want to loose it. Or Alex." Chris finally understood, no it wasn't actually about the draft or the WWE Championship it was about the others, it was about him possibly loosing Alex, Punk, or DiBiase, hell even loosing Cena- despite their action on screen John was actually very protective of the younger male- or Randy. Mike was scared of being alone.

"Mike they all can't get drafted, and even if they did some Smackdown guys can come over, maybe Jack or Rhodes, hell even Christian or Del Rio. You're not going to be alone there babe, you're never going to be alone." Mike let out some more sobs and Chris just listened.

"But I am alone, you're not here." Mike whispered into the phone, Chris blinked a couple of times, the unwanted tears stung his eyes, reaching up he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"No, no I'm not, but baby, I'm always here. No matter what brand you're on, I'm always a phone call away and then when Dancing With the Stars is over I'll be there with you." Chris nodded his head when Cheryl made a sign that it was time for them to go ready.

"Baby, I gotta go." Mike sniffled on the other end, he didn't want Chris to leave him.

"I know."

"I love you so much Mike Irvine." Mike smiled a watery smile.

"I love you too."

"Call me when you're settled at the hotel, kay babe?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah, love you." Chris sighed and hung up the phone. He waited a minute before leaving the room to join Cheryl just in time to hear the opening music start, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's do this, if not for you then for him." Chris nodded and kissed her hand.

Alex opened the door and came inside, without even saying anything he walked over and sat down beside Mike, Mike titled his head and rested it on Alex's shoulder. It was going to be a while before him and Chris could be together but in the mean time he had some others to help him along the way, as long as it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>UMMM, I have no oppinon on the Draft, I'm just not even going to say anything about it. <strong>_

_**However Chris Jericho, that was kinda a different story, I think he did good but not great he was really lacking enthusiasm tonight, SO VOTE, he deserpately needs them or he may get sent home tomorrow night. He only got 22 earlier and that was the lowest score of the night, and he has also been in the bottom two for the past two weeks, the highest score being 28 for tonight. Jericho needs to get through this week so he can improve next week. I don`t want to see Jericho go home. **_

_**I wasted a whole four day weekend doing nothing, had a open word document on the computer didn't type a thing until about 30 minutes ago. Whatever, this was just something quick and simple. I'm kinda in a slump at the moment, so hopefully I can get over it.**_


End file.
